


There's no giving in

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are a nefarious bastard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no giving in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words Theme Prompt:** Running
> 
>  
> 
> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>>   
> **Nefarious**   _(adjective)_  
>  ne·far·i·ous [ni-fair-ee-uhs]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  extremely wicked or villainous; iniquitous:  _a nefarious plot._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  flagitious, heinous, infamous; vile, atrocious, execrable.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**  
>  good, honest.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1595–1605; < Latin nefārius wicked, vile, equivalent to nefās offense against divine or moral law ( ne- negative prefix + fās law, right) + -ius -ious, with intervocalic s > r
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** Nickelback's _We Stand Together_ lyrics  
>  **Timeframe:** My AU, Season 3-4ish

“You are a nefarious bastard,” Danny huffed behind him. “Come out with _me_ , Danny. It’ll be _fun_ , Danny. You did not say we’d be running the whole time.”  

Steve eyed ahead before turning around, jogging backward, grinning broadly. “You know it’s easier the less you talk. C’mon. It’s only about a mile left now. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You can keep your hands and thoughts to yourself, animal.” Danny glared at him, even if his eyes did trip over themselves on Steve’s tank top and shorts. “I’m going to die before you can get your mouth on anything.”

 


End file.
